Concrete Angel
by Phantom1999
Summary: The police had come and Kiku stood before the tape that lined the house. They brought out a man in cuffs, and a gurney of some sorts carried a little boy... Kiku just stood there crying and whispering 'I told you so. I told you so'


Ok story! Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur Kirkland. Keeping his mother's maiden name, Alfred F. Jones his step- father.  
He walks in the kitchen, and grabs a few necessities. He leaves through the front door not making a sound, afraid he would wake him up.  
He quietly closed the door behind him.  
He pats down his clothes, wearing exactly last night and the day before... and before and before... if you wrinkle his sleeves up you see the heart wrenching bruises, if you pull his collar up you see more bruises, you look at his wrists, you see the slits and cuts, but if you look inside his cuffs, you see the dried blood.

He walks to the bustop, when the rain poured down.  
He's soaked to the bone, shivering. All the other children, like Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, make fun of him, staying dry under their umbrellas. Ludwig, and Feliciano, just stand and be bystanders to this. Sometimes, little Arthur, wishes he was never born...

...

When, Little Arthur gets to school, he's half dried, but his lips are blue, his fingers are blue, and his cheeks are burning red.  
As he drips water on the floor, he sits in his desk. Mrs. Edelstein, glances at him, and notices that he's soaked to the bone, she's about to ask but... Her husband, Roderich, told her to not get into other peoples' business.  
So she just passes by, and smiles at him... A pained smile.

She talks to one of the students in her, hungarian accent, and tells Feliciano to just do his work, and for Ludwig to make sure he does. Little Arthur aces through the page being a smart boy. ... As the day droned on, he dried eventually, he hears the recess bell rings and all students, run outta there but one... Little Arthur. He meticulously got up, and walked slowly to the playground, where atleast 50 kids were.  
He looked around, and noticed all the goodspots to relax were gone, so he walked to the library. As he passed by other teachers, ignoring him, he made it the library and pulled out a good book.

He then heard someone struggling, he looked to the left and then the right and noticed a short boy, with raven black hair, wearing black jeans, and a black t-shirt with japanese writing. He walked over there and asked if he needed help. The boy looked at him with big brown soulless eyes. He must be in kindergarten, but little Arthur has seen him with the 2nd graders.  
"Hey. Do you need some help?" The boy looked up and nodded.  
"So what do you need?" The boy in the black hair pointed up at a book.  
Arthur grabbed it by stepping on his toes. He grabbed the book with slight ease. He hands the book to the boy. For once he smiled. "Arigato..." he spoke voice a little sultry but high like a childs. Arthur looked at him, and said.  
"My name's Arthur Kirkland. It is no problem." The little boy smiled as if he found the person he was looking for.

"Hai, my name is... Kiku Honda. " Arthur smiled. But remembers seeing that name somewhere. ... Arthur and Kiku, spent the entire time whispering and talking to eachother. As recess ended, they both headed back to class. Arthur entered the room. Looking bright and happy. Mrs. Edelstein was happy, that he looked much brighter than this morning. ... As Arthur and Kiku got on the bus an ld headed home.

It passes by all these house and ponds and neighborhoods. As Arthur got off at the stop with the other children he started walking home until he heard his name. "Kiku?" He saw him running up the sidewalk. "Yes?" He said as Kiku reached him. Kiku looked up in sad eyes. "Whats wrong?" "Don't go home!" "Why?" "I can't really tell you but- just don't!" "I dont understand. But I have to. I will get in trouble..." Kiku knew how arrogant Arthur was so he let him. He couldn't do anything about it...

...

Late at night Arthur heard stones bbeing thrown at his window. He opened up and saw Kiku in the house next to them. Arthur waved and they engaged into a conversation, they were laughing and chuckling... when Arthur heard footsteps.

He thought they were just in his head so they continued, when the door was slammed open. His father in a drunken state. His father started beating him and slapping him very hard. Arthur didn't cry, just looked over at Kiku, tears had streamed down his face... Arthur started screaming and screaming.

...

The police had come and Kiku stood before the tape that lined the house. They brought out a man in cuffs, and a gurney of some sorts carried a little boy... Kiku just stood there crying and whispering 'I told you so. I told you so' ... Kiku attended the funeral of Arthur Kirkland. He started singing the tune to Concrete Angel. He saw the stone on the ground, with Arthur's name engraved in it. Not many people attended the funeral. It was just the kids that made fun of him, the bystanders, and that one teacher and her husband. "I wish... I could have said something."

She whispered. Kiku walked through her and past the people. "Kiku!" Upon hearing his name called he ran to Arthur. A few more children unkown came and they all started to surround the grave. They all started humming the Concrete Angeo melody. "Roderich... do you hear that?" "Yes..." She looked up and saw little Arthur smiling and looking refreshed. She saw him holding hands with Kiku.

Tears spout out of her eyes. And she smiled. "I'm glad your in a better place, Arthur, you too Kiku." And the children roamed and started playing in the field. And then Arthur whispered ever so quietly,"I guess heaven does exist."

* * *

Hey its been awhile hasn't it? Well I hope you enjoyed my fic. And for those who are reading My Immortal., it is going to be updated today. And at the part where Our Little Arthur wondered where he heard Kiku's name. It was because eKiku was also a child who was abused in the story. And how Mrs. Edelstein/hungary,  
said his name.

Therefore no one really saw him you know? Anyway Happy Brithday England! 4-23-13!


End file.
